cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow Sugar Cookie/LINE
Snow Sugar Cookie is an S-grade cookie. It has the ability to summon two special creatures, the Sea Snow Cone and the Great Snow King. The Sea Snow Cone appears every few seconds, hopping rapidly and leaving behind a trail of Snow Flower Jellies. When enough Snow Flower Jellies are collected, the cookie will ride on the Great Snow King and recover 10 energy. Skill Destroys obstacles at given intervals by summoning the Sea Snow Cone that creates Snow Flower Jellies. By collecting Snow Flower Jellies, it can also summon the Great Snow King that creates Snow Flower Jelly Blizzards. Energy is recovered a little when on the Great Snow King. Description Made of snow, sugar, and an secret ingredient, this Cookie was once very lonely, wandering through a vast snow field. Then one day, it found a magic wand that could summon snow creatures and wouldn't melt even in the oven. The Cookie learned to summon friends like the Sea Snow Cone and the Great Snow King and was never lonely again. Strategy When it summons its Sea Snow Cone, it is generally safe to follow the path of the bounces to collect the snow jellies until the 3rd to 4th bounce and that is when it is a good idea to stop following it because after that point it has disappeared off the screen and has not destroyed any obstacle that may be in the way. However, if you are confident in your ability or there are no upcoming obstacles that may impair your progress, you may follow the rest of the bounces. If you are especially good, you will be able to fill up the green bar with just two Sea Snow Cones. Otherwise, you will usually end up with a full green bar after 3 Sea Snow Cones. The Snow Globe is an excellent pet for Snow Sugar Cookie because it also gives you Snow Flower Jellies, which will fill up your bar quicker on top of giving you more Energy. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Retired Loading Messages *Inside the oven is too hot. I feel like I'm melting. *I love winter! *Roll the snowball, and it snowballs like a snowball! *Make a friend when you feel lonely. *Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh... *Let's build a big snowman this time! *Let's go somewhere coool! *I wish snowflakes were humongous! Updates *June 28, 2016 **Combi with Spotlight Fan, AWOL Cracker, and Snow Blossom retired/removed. Trivia *Snow Sugar Cookie is the second cookie that is referred to as 'it' in its description. The other three are Angel Cookie, Peppermint Cookie, and Cinnamon Cookie. *Snow Sugar Cookie is one of the seven cookies that work with Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin. *It is the third Cookie to have two bars above its head in the game. The first was Wizard Cookie. *During the Halloween Party 2015, Snow Sugar Cookie is dressed up as a jiangshi (Chinese vampire, ch. 僵尸, ko. 강시). *Snow Sugar Cookie is the last Cookie released in 2014. *Snow Sugar Cookie was featured in the Junior Cookie Challenge, which confirms this cookie is a child. Audio Gallery Jumping Sliding When summoning the Sea Snow Cone When summoning the Great Snow King (Start) When summoning the Great Snow King (End)